Multorum Prime
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: "We slept through earthquakes and volcanoes, through floods and drought. The Planet as we had come to know it faded into ancient memory, and our ship was swallowed into the Earth. Until we were found by a new oddity, and our story began anew."
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peoples. I felt like doing something special for New Years, but unfortunately, don't have enough done of my other chapters to post a new chapter for something. Instead, I went to my 'Vault of Unpublished Works' and picked out this story for your enjoyment. Any and all explanations will come in either the following, or third chapters. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Transformers.

"_Before time began, there was the Cube…We know not where it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them, with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good…others for evil…And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the Cube, was lost to the far reaches of space."_

"_We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star…every world…and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery, drew us to an unknown planet called…Earth…But we were already too late…"_

"_The Earth became the newest battlefield in our age old war, bringing its inhabitants into the very conflict we were attempting to end. Risking his life to keep the Cube from the hands of those who would use it for evil, a young human destroyed the Decepticon Leader Megatron, and the Allspark along with him…or so we thought."_

"_The power of the Cube could not be destroyed. Two fragments of the Allspark were recovered, each with power nearly as much as the Cube itself. The vessel had been destroyed, but the power remained in the shards. And the brave human who helped defeat Megatron was once more pulled into our war, as Megatron rose again, and with him, a bigger threat, known only as, the Fallen."_

"_In the struggle that followed, I was defeated by my enemies, but the humans proved yet again, that like us…there is more to them, than meets the eye. The other Allspark shard granted the young human with a special knowledge. A map, to a powerful artifact. An artifact that would prove to be the Earth's salvation…as well as my own. Through this artifact, the Matrix of Leadership, I was revived as well, and managed to vanquish the Fallen."_

"_Although Megatron escaped to fight another day, for the moment, we had won. The two fragments of the Cube, having transferred their power and information to Megatron and the human, were finally rendered powerless, diminishing the Allspark forever…but as we would learn time and time again, things are not always what they seem. One other fragment of the Allspark remained, and hid itself deep within the Earth, where we could not detect it."_

"_For ages, we have made Earth our home. Through invasion, and disaster, we have done our part to keep the planet safe from harm. But we are not immortal. In the remnants of our ship, we all decided that it was time for us to rest. Time for our final reward. And so, we slept in stasis lock, never expecting to awaken again."_

"_We slept through earthquakes and volcanoes, through floods and drought. The Planet as we had come to know it faded into ancient memory, as new powers emerged, the world shifted completely, and our ship was swallowed into the Earth. There we rested, until we were found by a new oddity, and our story began anew."_

Looking up at the moon, Naruto lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from his forehead, as he pulled himself back up from the ground. Looking up, he counted how many slash marks he had created on the tree before him.

"_I'm gonna show Sasuke up, even if it takes me all night"_ he thought, dashing up the tree yet again, kunai in hand. Focusing the chakra to his feet, he continued running up, reaching the point he had reached before and passed it. Feeling himself begin to slip, he quickly slashed the trunk of the tree, leaving a mark for him to make it past the next time. Connecting his left foot to the tree one last time, he didn't see the strange electric spark, or see that the chakra sticking him to the tree had managed to pull something out with it, as he flipped backward to the ground. The cool air on his sweat-covered skin made him shiver, but he wasn't about to give in yet.

Taking his kunai in a back-handed grip, Naruto channeled chakra to his feet once again, before launching himself up the side of the large tree. He neared his last point, smirking as images of praise from his sensei and scowls from Sasuke flashed before him. In the moonlight, something glinted, catching his eye, but he couldn't stop himself and stepped on whatever was sticking out from the tree, and it stabbed into his foot, making him lose his concentration and fall some thirty feet to the ground below.

Naruto was dazed for a moment, before he grunted and looked at his foot, which was leaking blood over what looked like a very old piece of metal, covered in many strange symbols. Gritting his teeth, he made to pull it out, but was hit with an electric shock upon touching it with his hands. Waving his hand around to try to get rid of the tingling, he was shocked as the metal shard seemed to liquefy and absorb into his wound, which healed instantly once the piece was no longer holding it open.

The same feelings he felt in his hand spread from his foot all over his body, and the sensations intensified dramatically. His body shook and convulsed, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Red energy began flowing from him, but would be hit with bolts of electricity, somehow eradicating it.

Deep within the recesses of his mind, the bane of his existence, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the dreaded Nine-tailed Demon Fox, howled as though in pain. In front of the bars that represented the seal keeping him imprisoned, was a shining ball of pure light. The light rays emitted by the orb were so intense, they were actually harming the great beast, as though the light itself was tearing him to shreds.

"**What is this power?" **shouted the Fox, not really expecting an answer. However, he indeed got one.

"**I am Primus"** announced the orb, shifting in a form that was in some ways humanoid, but not entirely. **"You do not belong here."** While the Fox emphatically agreed, he didn't like where this Primus being was going.

"**I could say the same for you"** growled out the demon. **"The boy and I are bound. If I go, he dies. So if you plan to purge me, I would rethink that idea."** The Fox's eyes widened and he roared in protest as the light grew even more intense.

"**The boy no longer needs you"** replied Primus, holding out one of his shining hands. **"If he requires a higher power to augment himself, than it shall be I who gives him such power, not you. You are no longer needed, Beast."** Having said that, Primus sent a blast of light at Kyuubi, merely being near it would eradicate a lesser being. On contact with the Kyuubi's cell, it shattered the bars, connecting with great demon and causing it to let out a bloodcurdling howl of pain. From down on the ground, unable to pull himself up, Kyuubi looked back up at the figure of light, and saw the last thing he would ever see. Rearing back his ethereal fist, Primus sent one more blast of light at the Fox, destroying it completely.

The light that illuminated Primus became ever brighter, as the remains of Kyuubi's energy absorbed into him and was purified through him. Sending the light outward, he illuminated the entire mindscape, letting his energy flow through the boy. Throughout his body, several changes began taking place. His internal organs began pulsing, before they seemed to melt away, revealing what appeared to be an odd form of metal, and made up of gears and cogs. Where his heart used to be filled with more gears and metal skeletal-structure, while the center of his chest formed a small chamber filled with a bright, electric current.

Outside, his skin formed the same strange symbols from the shard of metal, and depressed into his skin, which became another metal, turning into something akin to full body-armor. Every cell in his body had changed, and the energy had subsided, along with the flow of chakra. While his body still seemed to produce plenty, it wasn't nearly as much as he had before.

Finally able to move, he got up, and found that his entire perspective had changed. His vision seemed glossed over and when he looked at the tree he had been climbing, a small box appeared in his vision that seemed to contain information about the tree. It was written in some sort of strange language, but his mind was somehow able to process it. Staggering over to the small pond near the clearing, Naruto placed some water in his hands and splashed his face. He could feel the cool water, but the sensation seemed slightly different.

Looking at his reflection, he jumped back in fright at the monstrosity that looked back at him. Putting his now metal hands to his face, Naruto noticed that he could still feel, but everything was different. His head was normally proportioned, but sharp at points. His teeth had become somewhat bladed, and his eyes were now bright blue lights shining from sockets on his metal face. Around his head seemed to be some sort of cross between a helmet and a crown. Looking at his hands, he saw his fingers had become long and blades, like knives, and had been extended slightly, and were heavily armored. He noticed his legs were also armored heavily, and his feet were large, but flexible, and he somehow knew that that was in order to allow him to keep his balance, even when standing on things that were never meant to be stood on. They had two toe-like appendages in the front, and two in the back, also as a way to grip the ground and keep balanced.

His upper-body was the most heavily armored part of his body, the entire form was covered in a black, armored-plating, that he had a sneaking suspicion was once his skin. Seeing his broad shoulders, he noticed that besides just his actual body, his entire structure had changed as well. How he stood, how he carried himself…it was almost as if his mind knew exactly how to move, and his body did so unconsciously.

"Naruto?" The now metal boy heard the voice of his female teammate, Sakura, and he panicked. Not knowing what else to do, he leapt into the water, just as the girl entered the clearing.

"Naruto" called Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei wants you back at Tazuna's house. You have guard duty on the bridge tomorrow, so you should get some sleep." Looking around, she noticed the tree with his slash marks, as well as the shredded remains of orange material on the ground, as well as a scorched Konoha forehead protector.

Waiting down at the bottom of the pond, Naruto held his breath, hoping Sakura would leave soon. Somehow, his eyes picked up on her even from where he was submerged, but she seemed frozen in place. Granted, the water wasn't deep, as it was a fairly shallow pond. Eventually, he ran out of air, but being as stubborn as he was, he refused to return to the surface. Gasping for breath, the boy thrashed around until he realized, he was just fine. Apparently, he no longer actually needed to breath. However, the breath he released let out a large bubble, which floated to the surface, and managed to catch Sakura's attention.

Walking over toward the water, the girl peered down where the bubble had come from, but the water was still rippling and it was already dark. Still, she looked into the water. "Naruto" she announced, her voice a bit shaky. "This isn't funny." Looking as deep as she could, she saw some movement, before two glowing blue lights entered her vision. Crouching on her knees, she let her face get right next to the water's edge, and looked at her reflection cast on the water, behind which were the two blue lights.

Another slight movement brought the lights closer, and she jumped back and screamed at the monstrous face that appeared, the two lights being the thing's eyes. The girl jumped back and dashed over in the direction of the house.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she shrieked, running out of the clearing as Naruto leapt out of the water, looking back at his teammate running away, saddened by the monster he had become. Reaching down and picking up his Konoha headband, he clenched it in his fist, before a noise drew his attention back to where his teammate had run off, and where he could hear her coming with others. After frightening Sakura as he had, he couldn't bear to even try to explain to his squad that he was himself, and not some monster.

He took off running through the forest, his metal feet leaving unfortunate impressions in the soft ground, and he knew that his Sensei, at least, would think to follow them. Circling back to the house of their client, Naruto used his bladed hands to scale the wall, before entering the window of the boys' temporary bedroom, and collected anything that he might need, weapons, scrolls. Searching a closet, he found an old, brown cloak. It was worn and ragged, but he didn't care. He quickly threw it over himself, and leapt out the window just as the client's daughter rushed into the room, having heard the noise, and knowing that her father and the Shinobi had all gone out.

Hearing a strange thud outside, she quickly ran to the open window, watching a strange figure, wearing her father's old cloak, run into the forest. Quickly locking the window, she went to her son's room to make sure he was ok.

Looking around the clearing, Kakashi noticed strange indentations in the soft ground, which led away from the site. After checking the pond and finding nothing but a few fish, he saw the strange marks leading out of the water and the clearing. Although he had no idea what would make such marks, the spacing and line they made, told him that they were some type of foot-print.

Following them, the whole group didn't like the fact that they led around toward the house. Nor did they like the strange puncture and scratch marks on the outer wall. Seeing that the tracks then led away from the house, Kakashi summoned a ninja-hound to follow, while they made sure Tazuna's family were safe.

Creeping up to the door, Kakashi carefully opened it, before ducking in, his two remaining genin following. Hearing someone coming down the steps, they tensed up, before Tazuna's daughter came into view.

"Oh, you're back" she said. "You missed it."

"Missed what?" asked Sasuke. "What happened?"

"About ten minutes ago" said the young woman. "I heard a noise up in the boy's room, and when I got there, something had jumped out the window. I checked, and saw something wearing dad's old cloak, running back into the woods."

"Is Inari alright?" asked Tazuna.

"He's fine" said Tsunami. "All that was taken was your cloak and some of Naruto's things…hey, where is Naruto?"

"We can't find him" replied Tazuna. "The kid disappeared. Damn I hope the kid's alright. Annoying he may be, but he's a good kid."

"What about the thing I saw!" shouted Sakura. "Maybe that's what took Naruto and made those tracks."

"It's possible" said Kakashi. "But we have absolutely no idea what it was that you saw."

A puff of smoke erupted behind the group, which dissipated to show Kakashi's nin-dog. "Did you find anything?" asked Kakashi, the dog nodding.

"Yeah" it said, freaking out everyone but Kakashi and Sasuke, who already knew about summons. "But I have no idea what I found."

"Explain" said Kakashi, his tone leaving no room for debate.

"It wasn't human, whatever it was" replied the dog. "It was some kind of monster. It was made completely of metal. In fact, had it not been moving on its own accord, I would have thought that it was some kind of advanced form of ninja puppet."

"What happened?" asked Kakashi, waving his hand for the dog to continue.

"I'm sorry Kakashi" said the dog, looking down in shame and letting out a pathetic whine. "I don't know how, but it saw me. It has to have eyes as good as a Hyuuga. It came toward me, and I got the hell out of there. I didn't know what I was dealing with, so I ran."

"You did fine. You're dismissed" said Kakashi with a sigh, and the summon hound went up in smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "What do we do?" Kakashi just sat in thought, barely registering the girl's question.

"We continue the mission" said Sasuke. "And if that thing comes back, we take it down. Whatever it is, it took down Naruto."

"We don't know that, Sasuke" said Kakashi. "We will finish the mission. Even if Naruto isn't dead, he wouldn't be one to abandon the mission. We all knew the risks, and we made our choice. If we do find this thing though…we capture and bring back to the village, for either study, or punishment." His two genin nodded, as he passed them and went up the stairs to find out what had been taken. Finding that aside from the cloak and a few weapons, only Naruto's things had been taken.

"Is it you Naruto?" he whispered quietly. "Is this the Fox's doing?..." He sighed and shook his head. He just hoped the blonde would show up.

The next morning, Naruto found himself waking and walking. His body had continued to work somehow, even though he had fallen asleep. As he looked around, he noticed that he wasn't in Wave country anymore. He had entered a mountainous region. He had no idea where he was going, but he continued walking. Looking over, he noticed a valley between two of the mountains. His new vision allowed him to see all over the valley with enhanced clarity, and another box with the strange symbols appeared, indicating a point in the middle of the valley, and he realized that that was somehow his destination. He groaned. His body somehow didn't tire easily, but it was going to be a long walk none-the-less.

As he thought and wished he could get there faster, a new window appeared in his vision, showing a strange picture. It looked like a kunai with wings, though there were some big differences. For starters, it was heavily armored, similarly to himself. Secondly, it was somewhat streamlined, and narrower, as though to cut through the air better. Seeing the window flash, he felt a strange shock run through his body, it was an almost euphoric feeling. Looking at himself, he saw his entire body beginning to change, and fold, including his head. Once the feeling had ended, he realized he could see at almost all angles, and somehow he knew that he had become the picture from the window.

Somehow, he felt he knew what to do, and he willed himself to move, and flames began to shoot from his back, which had converted into some sort of thrusters, rocketing himself out into the valley. It was exhilarating for the young Shinobi, experiencing flight, especially from the particular perspective in which he was. He closed the distance between his location and his destination within minutes, and focusing, his body shifted back to the new form it had taken the night before, and he slammed into the ground, his feet gripping the earth and ripping it up as he skidded a few feet. Still reveling in the feelings flight and his transformation, he looked around, but didn't see anything. The strange windows in his field of vision showed that there should be something there, but there was nothing but trees and rocks and dirt. Taking a step forward, he heard a metallic sound, and looked down. Pulling his foot back, he noticed that there was some sort of metal beneath the ground. The information window popped up again and showed that there was even more metal beneath his feet.

Kicking and clawing at the ground, Naruto unearthed half of the small clearing, revealing a large sheet of metal. Crouching down, he got on his hands and knees and tapped the metal with his finger a few times, seeing how solid it was. As he did so, a spark flew from his fingertip and absorbed into the metal, which began to shift beneath his feet and reconfigure, just as he had when he had become that flying form. As it finished, Naruto noticed it had formed an opening or entrance of some sort, and it sloped down far into the earth.

As he descended into the darkness, he found that one thing he couldn't do was see in the pitch black. Feeling the wall for support, another electrical charge was sent from him into the wall, causing several lights to switch on. Naruto gaped at what he saw. The passage he found himself in was massive. The ceilings were incredibly high, leading him to question just what made them, and made them so large.

Following the labyrinth of passages, Naruto got his answer, and he nearly fell over in shock. Sitting in what seemed almost like massive thrones of metal, were beings that were similar in structure to his new self, but different. One major difference being that they were giant. Standing next to them, he was only about the size of one of their heads, maybe bigger.

As he gazed up at them, he noticed that the largest, who sat in the center, had one arm outstretched, as if holding something. Climbing up the throne, Naruto stepped into the massive hand, to pick up the strange object. It was strange. Like two pyramids put together at the base, and twisted up.

"The hell…?" asked Naruto to himself. Taking a step to climb down, his foot caught on a ridge in the metal hand, and he lost his grip on the strange object, throwing it on accident over, hitting the metal giant in the face and slipping down into its chest cavity. Suddenly, a spark shot out of the object, flowing completely over the metal giant, causing it to quiver, and its eyes lit up as a bright blue color, like his own new eyes.

"Uh oh" said Naruto, as the thing began to let out an audible groan and moved, shaking him out of its hand back onto the floor. The thing put its hand to its head and shook it as it stood up, all the while groaning as if having just been woken from a long sleep, which unknown to Naruto, it had been. As it stood and plucked the strange object from its chest, Naruto got a good look at it.

The thing had a similar structure to himself. It seemed to have a helmet over its head, and was armor-plated, just as he now was. Unlike his feet, which had structures on all sides for balance, this thing had feet more similar to boots, with two longer toe-like extensions. Between the armor, he could see gears and circuits, and even what appeared to be wheels. The armor itself was mostly blue and red, and had flame-designs on it.

The giant looked down on him, as though seeing him for the first time, and crouched down close in order to get a better view. And in the deepest voice, and a strange language that Naruto could somehow understand, it spoke to him.

"Who are you, Small One?" it said, and Naruto looked back, sensing no ill-intent coming from the metal being.

"My name is Naruto" he said. "I'm confused. Who are you? What is this place?...What's happening to me?" The being merely stood, and placed its hands behind his back.

"I know only the answer to your first two questions, Naruto" said the being. "This is an Interstellar star-ship, used to carry me and my kind across the galaxy. We call it, the Ark. And as for who I am…My name, is Optimus Prime."

Chapter end.

Hope you all enjoyed, and happy new year. Anyone who gets after me for posting another new story will be wholly ignored.

For reference, Naruto's form is a human-sized equivalent to Megatron, from the first Michael Bay Transformers Film, including his alt-mode of the Cybertronian jet. The only major differences are he has blue optics, is smaller, and like Optimus, has a face-plate that can extend over his mouth.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. Here you are, and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Transformers

"I know only the answer to your first two questions, Naruto" said the being. "This is an Interstellar star-ship, used to carry me and my kind across the galaxy. We call it, the Ark. And as for who I am…My name, is Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime?" said Naruto. "What kind of name is that? It's not like any name I've ever heard before." Optimus looked down at the smaller being.

"It's a Cybertronian Designation, which is our equivalent of a name" replied Optimus. "Based on your name, I would say you are not truly Cybertronian, or do not know of your heritage, Naruto." Looking at his hands, Naruto clenched them into fists.

"I'm not one of those Cyber…whatever you said" he replied quietly, barely loud enough to register on Optimus' audio receptors. "I am, or at least I was, human. I stepped on some weird piece of metal, and it absorbed into my body. It turned me into this."

"A piece of metal, that had the power to turn an organic life-form into a Cybertronian…" said Optimus, putting his hand to his face, stroking his metal chin. It was said more to himself than Naruto. "There is only one thing I know that would have such power, but I need to be sure" he said, taking the strange object that had brought him to life, and walking over to one of the other giant beings. Cybertronians, Naruto remembered him saying.

Taking it, he raised his hand and slammed the object into the chest of the other, stabbing it in. Another spark, like the one that brought the other to life, shot out and flowed over the metal body of the other as his optics lit up. Like Optimus, he put his hand to his head and shook himself, once more as though he had just woken from a long sleep.

"Optimus?" he said, standing. "What happened? Why are we awake?" Naruto looked at him, and noticed the contrast between the newly awakened Cybertronian and Optimus. This new one was much more covered by his armor, little to no internal circuits showing through. He had wheels, which were visible up by his shoulders. On his chest, he had some sort of metal grating. His feet were by far the closet to actual boots that Naruto had seen yet, and his legs were compact in their armor.

His head was slightly wider than it was tall, and he had a protrusion that looked like a slightly larger nose than Naruto or Optimus had, and had bright blue optics. His entire body was a yellowish-green color, with a few red streaks on his arms and shoulders.

"Ratchet, my old friend" said Optimus, placing his hand on the newly-identified Ratchet's shoulder. "I need you to run a full diagnostic on my new friend here." Looking down to Naruto, Ratchet raised what Naruto guessed was the equivalent of an eyebrow.

"Friend?" he said, surprised. "He looks like a Decepticon to me" replied Ratchet, crouching down to get a better look at Naruto. "In fact, aside from his optics, he's the spitting image of Megatron." Naruto just quirked an eyebrow of his own, not recognizing what they were talking about.

"Trust me Ratchet" said Optimus, getting in close. "While he appears Decepticon in structure, he was a human, according to him."

"Explain" said Ratchet.

"He says a shard of metal absorbed into his body and did this to him. You and I know there is only one thing that can do something like this" said Optimus, making Ratchet take a step back and take another look at Naruto.

"The Allspark?" he said, incredulously. "Impossible. It was destroyed, Optimus."

"Indeed" said Optimus. "But it split into fragments. We found one, but never realized there was another that Sam had brought home. Is it so inconceivable, that there was yet another fragment that went undetected?" Ratchet just put his hand to his chin, as though in thought.

"Fair enough" he said, shrugging with a sigh. "Though with his size, a full diagnostic may be difficult. But I guess if I could work with Arcee, I can work with him too."

"We should wake the others" said Optimus, indicating the others in the room. Ratchet nodded, and moved over toward a yellow and black colored giant, while Optimus found one that was a more silvery color, before stabbing the strange object into its chest, bringing the giant to life, before throwing the item to Ratchet, who did the same to the yellow one, both standing up at the same time.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet two of my soldiers" said Optimus, placing his hand on the silver one's shoulder, the giant saluting upon being addressed. "This is Autobot, designation Sideswipe."

"How's it going, Small Fry?" asked Sideswipe, crouching to meet him face to face. There wasn't much about Sideswipe that stood out, except the blades on his arms, and the fact that his feet were actually wheels. He was streamlined, as though made for speed.

"And this, is Bumblebee" said Ratchet, indicating the yellow and black one with a motion of his head. Not the biggest, Naruto noticed. He was probably made for light combat and scouting, but not major fighting.

"It's…-sure to…ou" said Bumblebee, making Ratchet sigh.

"I never did get those vocal processors fixed" he said, his hand reconfiguring into some sort of cylinder. A blast of red light shot out of it into Bumblebee's neck, making the smaller Cybertronian start coughing.

"I hate that" said Bumblebee, rubbing his neck.

"But it works" said Ratchet, flatly, making Optimus chuckle, before turning serious again.

"Autobots, to the Medical bay" he said, before he began to shift and reconfigure, his entire body shifting lower to the ground. The wheels connected with the ground, and pushed him up slightly, and he became a mass of moving, clanking metal. His metal armor and circuits began moving and reconnecting, until he was no longer recognizable. He kept shifting and reconfiguring until his armor began to reconnect with itself in new places, seamlessly. Once he was finished, with a few metal pieces sliding and snapping into place, he had turned into what looked like a large, wheeled vehicle. The only way you could tell it was him was the red and blue coloring with flames.

Looking at the others, they all performed similar actions. Seeing a panel open on Bumblebee's new form, almost like a door, he noticed what looked like a padded bench inside.

"It looks like you're riding with Bumblebee" said Optimus, as he began to move forward with Ratchet and Sideswipe right behind him. "Roll out." Unsure of what to do, Naruto tentatively entered Bumblebee, before the side-panel door slammed shut, and Bumblebee began to follow the others. Traveling into one of the pitch-black corridors, Naruto could see nothing, before each of the Cybertronians, or Autobots, as Optimus had called them, switched on some sort of exterior lights, illuminating the darkness.

The twists and turns made Naruto wonder just how large the ship actually was. There were more rooms than he could count, by the time they had made it to their destination. Rather than allowing him to get out, Bumblebee began transforming before even stopping, his form breaking up and reconfiguring, causing Naruto to be flung from his position, into the open, only for Bumblebee to finish his transformation, whirl around and catch him in mid-air. He spun and placed Naruto gently on the ground.

"Please do not do that again" said Naruto. "You gave me a heart attack…or an attack on whatever it is I have for a heart now."

"That would technically be a spark, but we won't quite know until after the diagnostic" said Ratchet, his lights illuminating the dark around them as he looked around. "Unfortunately, we can't have a diagnostic without a power source."

"Well" said Naruto. "I got some lights to flip on when I touched the wall before…" Walking up near the wall, Naruto rapped it with his knuckle, causing electric current to run from his hand into the wall, activating every light and piece of equipment inside the medical bay.

"Perhaps he truly has absorbed the Allspark…" muttered Ratchet, walking up to some sort of podium, and entering a series of commands, causing the floor reconfigure into a rather large examination table beneath Naruto, almost making him lose his balance, even with his enhance feet and legs.

As the table finished rising, Naruto sat down, and looked around. From the elevated position, he looked around, seeing quite a few other Autobots, lying on tables in various states, ranging from just slightly damaged, to missing parts, to one that was ripped into two pieces, and one that was falling apart from rust and decay.

"Who are they?" he asked Ratchet, who continued to work at the panel, as a light lowered down to Naruto, and the table itself moved closer to Ratchet.

"They are Autobots, like us" said Optimus, sadly. "And they were friends. Some, like us, are just sleeping. But others fell in battle. Unfortunately, they had been damaged beyond repair. Not even the Matrix can bring them back from the states they are in." As he said this, he once more pulled out the strange object which had brought the larger beings back to life.

"But…" said Ratchet. "If you truly do contain the power of the Allspark, which at this time, I am quite sure you do…we may be able to bring them back. We'll find out more as we continue on." Naruto nodded, and laid down on his back, Ratchet coming forward.

Naruto had been a bit nervous, but hadn't even thought about what would happen during the examination. Ratchet poked and prodded him, sending electric shocks through his form. It wasn't unpleasant, merely unnerving. Ratchet even opened him up once or twice, removing his metal skin-armor and peering inside him. His metal helmet was removed, revealing the advanced circuitry within, electricity arching around the cybertronic brain.

Every so often, he would hear Ratchet make 'hmmm' noises, and comment on how 'interesting' Naruto was, and he was beginning to get restless. Finally, Ratchet finished what he was doing, and placed everything of Naruto's back where it belonged, and went back to his podium, looking over his results.

"It's incredible" said the doc-bot. "His components mimic human function, yet his entire body is somehow Cybertronian. His entire being gives off the same energy signature as the Allspark. He's literally become a living, walking embodiment of the Cube itself. Without a doubt, this boy _is_ the Allspark."

As the others stared at him in amazement, Naruto just looked back confused. "I don't get it" he said. "Is that a good thing?"

"The Allspark is what gave our race the power to live and thrive. It is the heart of everything we are, and is what created our entire planet" said Optimus, stepping forward. "If you truly are the living incarnation of the Allspark, then at least to my optics, you are in essence, a God."

"Naruto" said Ratchet. "He's right. In fact, his words are almost an understatement. With the Allspark granting you its power, you are indeed, nothing less than a God of a Cybertronian."

Naruto walked to the edge of the table, and leapt off, landing of the floor with a loud clunking sound. As he hit, a burst of power blasted through him into the floor, surging over the entire room, dropping the other tables to the floor. Flowing into the inactive Autobots, the others all watched amazed as all injuries were healed, the one that had been ripped in two reconnected, and the rusted, decayed giant instantly had begun to restore itself, doing so in a matter of minutes. The Autobots slowly began to get up shakily, groaning, as their optics lit up.

"Amazing" said Optimus. "However, as happy as it makes me seeing them all back online, it should be our top priority to help you control the Cube's power."

"Optimus, Sir" said the one that had been a rust pile, not moments before. He was large and bulky, and painted all black. Heavily armored, he had two large objects attached to each arm. "It's Sentinel. He's betrayed us!"

"Easy, Ironhide. You've been out of commission for a long time" said Ratchet, looking him over, admiring the repair work the Allspark power had done.

"He's been out of it for a while?" asked another of the revived Autobots, another streamlined bot, like Sideswipe. He was the one that had been in two pieces. "I didn't even know Sentinel Prime came back. What happened? Did we take the Allspark?"

"It's alright, Jazz" replied Optimus. "I'll explain to everyone what has happened. Quite a few of you have been either deactivated, or in Stasis lock. It's time to finally explain all that has happened."

And so, beginning with what happened after Jazz's 'death', to being reawakened by Naruto. The newly awakened Autobots were a bit disbelieving of the story. Upon spotting him for the first time, Ironhide had nearly incinerated him with his cannons, assuming from his Decepticon design, that he was actually one of them. It took a while, but Ironhide eventually began to disregard the fact that Naruto had taken up a form so reminiscent of Megatron.

Eventually, once everything was taken care of with the Autobots, Naruto began explaining how the world had changed. He told them what he knew about the Hidden Village system, about Shinobi, and about how the world they lived in now was pretty much a world of war and blood. A few of the Autobots were a bit disgusted, finding the system to be something the Decepticons would have come up with.

Optimus had similar thoughts, but believed that they did not have the right to judge the humans. They themselves had been caught in a deadly, brutal war for centuries. And while the humans did sometimes fight wars, they seemed to prefer times of peace rather than battle.

"I think a scouting mission is in order" said the Autobot leader. "I feel we need more information before making any decisions regarding our future actions. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go" said Naruto, stepping forward. "I've always wanted to see what the rest of the world looks like."

Nodding, Optimus turned back to his team of Autobots. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go" said a more feminine voice. Rolling up from behind the group, came of all things a purplish-pink colored Autobot, only slightly bigger than Naruto himself. Obviously a female, she had a cannon on her right arm. She wasn't nearly as heavily armored as the other Autobots, showing off her circuits and gears. In place of legs, she had more of a tail which supported her upper body, with two connected wheels acting as makeshift feet.

"Alright" said Optimus. "Naruto and Arcee, you two will be our scouts. Relay everything you find out back to the ship. We'll get it back online."

"Yes, Sir" replied Arcee, nodding. Before they could move out, Naruto stopped her.

"Maybe, if this is a scouting mission, you need colors that won't attract _as much_ attention as that" he said. "I'm not one to talk, I used to wear orange, but still. It'd be better if you choose some darker colors.

Arcee crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, but nodded. Reaching up with her left arm, the female Autobot depressed a panel in her head right at the point a normal human's temple would be. Her normal color seemed to absorb into her metal armor, before a dark black seeped out, taking its place. Her wheels separated, as did her tail-like lower limb. Her armor around her body began reconfiguring, lowering to the ground. Unlike his own transformation, as well as Optimus' and the other Autobots, most of her armor was already in the general form she transformed into, which was a two-wheeled, sleek vehicle, made for one or two people.

"You remember the way outside?" asked Arcee. "Or do you need a lift?" Naruto just rubbed the back of his metal head sheepishly.

"I do not remember the way out at all" he said, chuckling, while Bumblebee shook his head, and Ironhide and Sideswipe shared a good laugh.

"Well, then get on" said Arcee, her rear wheel spinning before stopping. Naruto looked a bit hesitant, but threw his leg over the lady Autobot. Not a second later, she took off at high speeds into the darkness, her single light illuminating their path.

Vaguely realizing that they passed through the room where Optimus, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and Bumblebee had been in stasis lock. Entering the other corridors, they soon began to see the light of outdoors growing closer and brighter. Picking up more speed in the straight hallway, Arcee rocketed out of the ship, zooming into the air. As she began to go down, Naruto leapt off, willing himself into his other form, blasting into the sky. As Arcee transformed back into her more humanoid form, Naruto looped around, flying back to earth and transforming just as he hit the ground.

"Well, it seems you've already got a hang of your alt-mode" said Arcee. "Now then…you know at least a bit about this place. What direction should we head?"

"Well" said Naruto, thinking. "My home of the leaf village is south-east of here, I believe…So anywhere but that direction."

"Right…" said Arcee. "You wanna narrow the choices down a bit? We may be scouting, but I don't wanna wander around aimlessly."

"How about north then?" suggested Naruto. "Simple, easy to find, and away from the Leaf."

"Got it" said the female Cybertronian, turning toward the proper direction. "Take to the air, fly low and slow, and keep in contact."

"How do I do that?" asked Naruto. Arcee merely palmed her face.

"Have you ever used a radio, or communication device?" she asked, getting a nod in response. "It's the same basic principle" she said. "You can broadcast what you say over a signal, which I can pick up and hear you, and vice-versa. All you need to do is speak, and I'll hear."

"How do I broadcast it?" asked Naruto, eagerly.

"It's all a matter of will" replied Arcee. "It's controlled by your mind and your willpower."

"Alright" said Naruto. "Well, I'll fly a bit higher than the trees, and you take the ground."

"Right" said Arcee, transforming. "And remember... Constant communication."

"Got it" said Naruto, transforming into his form of a miniature Cybertronian jet, and taking off into the air.

Chapter end.

Well, I hope all of you are enjoying this story. I also received a review on the first chapter, wondering about the 'Vault of Unpublished/Unfinished stories' that I mentioned. Basically, aside from the stories on the site already, and the currently-being-written chapters, my Jump drive is full of story ideas that never really made it to . They are, but not limited too

Naruto/Transformers Animated. (A NarutoxSari pairing. The idea was to publish all three of my Movie-verse story, TFA story, and Armada story, and then pull something akin to a shattered dimensions story arc.)

Naruto/Kiki's Delivery Service. (I had the plot for this one, but had very little time to work. Basically, Naruto arrives in town about a month before Kiki, and unlike most of my stories, becomes a homeless street performer, that takes an interest in the young witch.)

Naruto/Ben 10. (Started in Alien Force, but filled with flashbacks. Lots of romance and love triangles, as in this story Naruto was something akin to Gwen's first boyfriend, so he and Kevin butt heads quite a bit)

Naruto/The Mask. (The Darkest story I will probably ever write. While I don't describe anything, I actually did put in Naruto, under the Mask's power, ended up raping someone. Won't say who, I wouldn't want to spoil anything for if I ever do publish.

In the category of currently-being-written chapters, we have:

Project Maelstrom  
Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far away (No, I haven't forgotten about this one)  
Evils of the Past  
Uzumaki X  
Kitsune  
The Best Laid Plans  
Going Digital  
Shadow of Vader: Revamped  
and Naruto of the Talismans. I should have them coming out shortly.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Got some inspiration to continue both of my TF stories after checking out the show Transformers Prime. It's actually not bad, and it made me realize my TF stories needed some attention. Hope you all enjoy.

On a different note, I cut out most of the scouting mission Arcee and Naruto went on. Usually these missions are great for character or pairing development...but not this early in the story. Things will come, but you'll just need to wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Transformers

"The Earth really has changed, hasn't it?" Naruto could hear the voice of his scouting partner as though she were speaking right next to him, regardless of the fact he was currently about 100 meters in the air.

"I wouldn't know," he replied. "I've never seen any of these big cities you've been taking about. This stuff is all I know."

"Well, all I know is that the sooner we get our information back to base, the better. We should be in transmitting range shortly, provided the others got the communications array online," replied the female Autobot, Arcee, who was on ground level, speeding through the forest, avoiding the trees with relative ease.

"Great," said Naruto. "Maybe once we get back, I can see if Ratchet has the full results of my diagnostic yet..." He trailed off as his scanners picked up some movement below. It wasn't Arcee, and it was too big to be some type of animal. How he knew that, he still had no idea, but at that point in time, he figured his instincts would be the best thing to guide him.

"Hold it," he announced. "We've got people down there, just south of your position. They could be civilian or they could be shinobi. Either way, it could be a problem."

"Well, let's check it out," replied Arcee, cutting her engine and transforming, so as to not make as much noise and attract attention. "Meet me down here, try to refrain from being seen." Mentally nodding, as it was impossible to do so in his vehicle mode. Easily spotting Arcee's position, Naruto landed as gently as he could, before transforming back into his humanoid form. Standing next to Arcee, the bot noticed something peculiar.

"Did you...grow?" she asked, causing Naruto to take a look at himself. While before he had been far smaller than even the female Autobot, able to ride on her while in her alt-mode. But indeed, now he stood to only a head smaller than herself, his body seemingly having grown during the short duration of their scouting mission.

"I'm made of metal," said Naruto, incredulous as he looked at himself. "How the hell do I grow?" Arcee shook her head.

"Technically, you're living metal," she replied, turning toward the reason they stopped. "That and the fact you're basically a living Allspark and the idea of you growing isn't all that inconceivable."

"Great," said Naruto. "At least before I could hide myself with a cloak. Now I doubt even a henge would work. Granted, I'm not sure it would work anyway, given I'm not even sure if I can still use Chakra like this." Arcee, unfamiliar with either of those terms, merely tuned him out. Her optics finally caught sight of where their sensors were pointing them, only to find movement had ceased.

"You'd better come take a look at this," she said, catching Naruto's attention and he too looked into the clearing. His optics widened at the sight, taking it all in with disgust. The green grass in the small clearing was stained with blood. By the looks of it, the blood of a Kusa shinobi team, based on the headband he saw on one of the bodies. He had to catch himself on a tree, nearly collapsing at the sight of them. Had his body been capable of the gag reflex, he would have probably vomited.

"What do you make of this?" asked Arcee. If she was shocked by any of the blood and bodies, she didn't show it. Arcee had seen combat and war. She knew what to expect out of battle. And so, she wasn't quite as affected as her partner. Naruto shook his head, as if the images would go away before steadying himself and speaking.

"Based on the forehead protectors, and the ages of the bodies, I'd say we've run into a Kusa genin team, out on a mission away from their village," he said, and Arcee nodded. She was still unfamiliar with the terms, but knew the gist of what he was saying. It was at that point, her own sensors picked up something.

"Hold it, we've got a live one here," she announced, leaning down to look at the unconscious body of a young Kunoichi. She had red hair with an unusual hairstyle. Her hair was short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it was long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She had brown glasses, and wore a brown outfit, stained with blood. On her head, she wore the standard forehead protector of a Kusa nin. She groaned and grit her teeth, but didn't wake.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto, having absolutely no idea of protocol, either shinobi or Autobot, for this kind of situation.

"We call for help," said Arcee. "And hope someone can hear us. Optimus sir, do you read me?" Both could hear nothing but static for a moment before the voice of the Autobot commander sounded in their audio receptors as though he was standing beside them.

"Loud and clear, Arcee," he announced. "What's your status?"

"About ten miles North of the Arc, Sir," responded Arcee. "We were on our way back from scouting the northern area, but ran into what looks like a battleground. There are three dead humans, and one who is unconscious, but still in bad shape. I don't think myself or Naruto are capable of transporting her in her current state, but she needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"Arcee, this is Ratchet," sounded the voice over the com-link. "I've got a lock on your location and I'm on my way. We'll bring her back to the ship and see what we can do for her until we can get her to a human medic."

"Understood," replied Arcee. "We'll be waiting for you." As she ended the conversation, she turned her attention to the girl. While neither she nor Ratchet could claim to know everything about humans, but working with NEST had given them at least some basic knowledge of medical care for earth's dominant species.

"Ugghh," the girl groaned, beginning to come to, though not exactly fully lucid. "Lord...Orochimaru...I haven't done anything wrong," With those few words, she was out again, leaving both Naruto and Arcee confused. Deciding to look into it later, Arcee worked at making the young red-head a bit more comfortable, while Naruto was shocked to find her wounds already healing, if what his sensors and optics were telling him was true.

Hearing what seemed to be siren's blaring, both turned their attention to the forest around them, before a large portion was incinerated by an energon blast, courtesy of Ratchet, who stepped into the clearing. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "But had to clear the road a bit." Acting quickly, he transformed into his alt mode, the back opening.

"Get in," he said, and Naruto knew it wasn't a request. He and Arcee carefully moved the Kusa girl into the back of the medic-bot, before transforming herself so she could travel alongside him. Naruto shut the doors and he too transformed into his alt mode, launching into the sky.

The three made good time back to the ship. They quickly got the young lady back into the medical bay, where Naruto helped make the genin comfortable as Ratchet began looking her over. His equipment was able to give a basic read-out of the girl. Unfortunately, she was pretty banged up, with several severe wounds. Her body managed to already begin the healing process, but as it stood, Ratchet was incapable of doing anything for a human. It would be up to her to pull through, while the Autobots made sure she didn't fall into death's embrace.

"What is it?" snapped the shadowed figure, their face shrouded in shadow as they sat in their throne-like chair.

"We've finally found them," replied the other figure, bowing before the one on the throne. "After searching for so long, they've finally revealed themselves." The figure on the thrown smirked.

"You're sure?" he asked. "They've come out into the open?"

"Indeed," replied his subordinate.

"Excellent," replied the shadowy figure, standing from his seat in order to look up at the star-filled sky outside. "Finally, we will destroy the Autobots once and for all."

"Yes, Lord Starscream," replied the second figure, also standing.

"Inform the troops. We set course for the planet earth as soon as possible. Make sure Soundwave prepares a secure landing site. We do not wish to be detected by the Autobots too soon."

"As you command," replied the other Decepticon. "Hail Starscream." Without another word, the Decepticon soldier left to carry out his commander's orders, leaving Starscream to his own devices. The Decepticon commander had been in charge of the remaining rag-tag group of Cybertronian soldiers since the final destruction of their lord and master, Megatron at the hands of Optimus Prime. However, after their defeat, it became apparent that they couldn't defeat the Autobots, who were always prepared to take them down. He himself had been severely injured in the final battle, and had to retreat, in serious need of repairs.

Now however, the Autobots were ill prepared. After the millenia that had passed that they had been hidden from them, Starscream was sure they wouldn't expect an attack now. It was a long-shot, but he couldn't afford to hesitate. The Decepticons needed to know who the leader was, and any hesitation on his part could lead to dissension in his ranks. That was something he would not allow.

And now there was the matter of the humans. They had grown in power since the Decepticon army had last visited the planet, amassing several strange abilities, if Soundwave's reports were accurate. The only Decepticon to stay behind, Soundwave's position as a spy satellite was invaluable to the Cybertronian faction, and the bot was constantly transmitting info on the planet and its inhabitants. It was the only thing that kept Starscream from scrapping him as an example to the others. Even in his death, Soundwave was fiercely loyal to Megatron, and suck divided loyalties, especially between the living and the dead should not have been tolerated. But once the Autobots had been destroyed, Soundwave's usefulness would cease, and he could just destroy him.

"_And it shall be known throughout the ages that _I _was the one who extinguished the spark of Optimus Prime, once and for all,"_ he thought. "_I will succeed where Megatron failed. I will rid the universe of the remaining Autobots and unite all Cybertronians under my rule. I will lead the remaining members of the race into a glorious age of conquest, the likes of which Megatron could never imagine."_

Back on earth, things weren't looking very good for the red-haired Kunoichi, who was quickly fading, even with her strange healing factor, not unlike Naruto's own had been. The internal damage dealt to her by her assailants was too great.

"It's no good," said Ratchet. "I don't have the necessary knowledge or equipment to deal with a human, and we wouldn't have enough time to transport her to a hospital. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do, barring a miracle."

"There has to be something we can do," growled out Naruto, clenching his metal fists. "Something we haven't considered." He never noticed the electricity arcing over his fingers as he spoke

"We've done everything we can for her," announced Arcee. But before she could say any more on the subject, Naruto cut her off.

"We obviously haven't done enough!" he shouted. "There was so much death, we can't just let her become part of it!" He slammed his fist down on the medical table, and all hell broke loose as the charge he had subconsciously brought forth released itself into the equipment. Sparks flew as monitors exploded, following the path of the discharged Allspark energy. As the charge made contact with the red-head, her eyes shot open as she screamed, her hair shooting out in all directions. Her heart-rate skyrocketed before the monitor exploded in Ratchet's face, but the medic-bot was more concerned with the change happening with the girl.

Her skin began to take on a metallic sheen and faded to a gray color, Cybertronian markings etching into the now obvious armor plates. Her hair frizzled even more before somehow turning into a mass of black wires, which seemed to act as a replacement. As her clothing fried off, they could all see her now Cybertronian body pulse and quiver, as though testing itself, before a bright light, clearly a Cybertronian Spark ignited behind her chest plates. The only thing that remained were her human eyes, which quickly enough became a black metal, her pupils and irises receding into them as a brand new pair of red optics, mimicking what was once the color of her hair, shone brightly. The now fully techno-organic teen let out what sounded like a sigh, and dropped back to the table. Nobody said anything, until Ratchet broke the silence.

"By the Allspark..." No other words were needed. Checking the last online monitor connected to her, Ratchet found her entire makeup identical to his earlier findings from Naruto. Not only that, but the transformation had actually reversed all damage inflicted on the girl. By Cybertronian standards, Ratchet had to give the girl a clean bill of health.

"Where am I?" The Doc-bot's attention was drawn to the once-human girl as she shakily pushed herself into a sitting position on the table. Looking around, the genin turned Techno-organism tried to back away from them.

"What the hell are you?" she asked, falling from the medical table with a metallic clang. Sitting up, she saw her hands and arms and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL AM I!"

"Easy young lady," said Ratchet, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "You've had a very trying, possibly very traumatic experience. Just calm down, and we'll explain everything." The genin didn't listen, however, instead beginning to rant to herself at high speeds, her new vocal processor trying to fully calibrate.

"I knew it," she said. "I knew one day I'd wind up as one of his experiments. But why now? I was totally loyal, I followed through the plan perfectly. My team was all set up to enter the exams and he chooses now to send a sound team after us. What did I do? How could he do this to me? What did he do to me, what is going on? I didn't deserve this, but oooh, he just had to use me in his experiments, my powers were too uniquetopassonandnowI'mstuckasametalFREAKSHOW!" The genin was snapped out of her rant by Arcee, who smacked the girl's now-metal face.

"Calm down," she said. "We just got you back from the dead, we don't need you blowing a circuit."

"Dead?" said the girl, now at least somewhat calmer, though she still was visibly frightened by Naruto and the Autobots. "I was dead?"

"Close to it," said Ratchet, crossing his arms in front of him. "In fact, you were just about to die, had Naruto here not accidentally caused you to transform into your current state."

"So, I'm now stuck like this, but it wasn't one of _his_ experiments. Great, that means he just wanted me dead," replied the girl. "And after all the hard work for him, all the time and effort, all the loyalty I showed him, he decided to kill me." She paused, taking in the rest of what the Autobots were telling her. "Wait, so you guys saved me...by accidentally turning me into this?"

"Indeed," replied Ratchet, looking over at Naruto for a contribution to the conversation, but the techno-organic ninja could do nothing but stare at his hands and back at the young lady. Turning back to her, Ratchet looked at her. Based on the simplicity of her design, she was obviously lacking an alt-mode, and had 'proto-form' practically written all over her, unlike Naruto, who had attained Megatron's design and alt-mode as the Decepticon leader had been the last to interact with the Allspark.

Her armor was gray and not exactly very protective were she to go into actual battle. The wires that flowed from her head mimicked human hair, and her face still retained many of its human-like features. Her optics glowed a light red. Her body still retained its feminine curves and her chest plates even formed something akin to a decently-sized bust. Her arms were long and slender, ending with two highly dextrous-looking hands with likewise long and slender fingers. Her legs were also slender and armored similarly to her arms, and ended in two feet that narrowed and ended in a point, much like what one would expect to see of a designer boot.

"Well...thanks, I guess," said Karin, still a bit unnerved by the Cybertronians, as well as her own transformation.

"Your welcome," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head as Ratchet activated the ship's com-link.

"Optimus," he said. "I suggest you get to the medical bay as soon as possible. You're going to want to see this." Naruto was about to say something, but somehow felt a strange sensation, as though his mind had somehow disconnected from his body. The others in the room faded from view, and he found himself staring at stars all around him. Below, he could see the Earth, looking like little more than a tiny, multicolored sphere.

**"Greetings, Multorum Prime,"** boomed a voice, and he turned to see a massive cube, marked with similar designs as him, a giant figure of light standing on top as though it were some form of podium.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. "What did you call me?"

**The moment my essence absorbed into you, you ceased to be your human self. To me, and others, forever more, you are Multorum Prime...The First of Many."** At these words, something in Naruto's mind clicked.

"The first of many?" he asked. "Is that why I was able to change that Kusa genin?" It was then an even bigger realization hit Naruto. "You said I absorbed your Essence...Are you the Allspark?"

"**The Allspark _is_ my Essence,"** replied the figure of light. **"I am called, Primus."**

Chapter end

A tad short, but hey, it got the job done. Please not Naruto will not be paired with Karin, as you probably guessed the 'red-haired genin' was. The pairing is still strictly Naruto/Arcee. I need Karin in the story for my own purposes, which you will find out at a later date.

Also, when it comes to Karin, I honestly don't remember if she has her own natural healing factor or not, but for the purposes of my story, she does, you can deal or you can leave, but don't complain.

Hooray, I officially graduate High-school tomorrow. I am so glad to be done, and it means I can spend a lot more time writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, hope the title makes more sense now, and I hope to update more stories soon.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics.


	4. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
